Play hoops, often referred to as “hula hoops”, for rotation about the body are widely known, and used for gyrating around the hips and other parts of the body. These hoops are typically made from a length of plastic tubing having a circular cross-section. The tubing is shaped in a circle and the ends are joined to form the hoop. Decoration is commonly provided with colored plastic and colorful patterns.
Many people have difficulty learning to use these types of hoops. This can be for a variety of reasons but inevitably the circular hoop slips down past the user's hips and falls to the ground. The process can be frustrating, particularly for the beginner.